Blog użytkownika:Synojca/NWŚ - Historia Państwa Sanacji
Sanacja''' -''' '''jedno z państw w krainie Nasz Wspaniały Świat, leżące na półwyspie Krymskim i na wybrzeżu Morza Azowskiego i pod Kaukazem frame|Sanacja w roku 594.Sanacja jest królestwem plemienym, rządzonym przez Wysokiego Wodza Totile (aka torille) Warendorpa. Posiada kulturę gotycką i religie germańską. thumb|left Ludy W Sanacji mieszka kilka ludów: -Mongołowie, są to ci którzy uznali że to będzie ich nowy dom i odłączą się od Attyli, zamieszkują zachód półwyspu. -Słowianie, pochodzący albo z Kijowa lub ziem Polskich ogarniętych wojną. -Germanie, pochodzący tak jak Słowianie z ziem Polskich, wygnani przez Słowian. -Rzymianie, zamieszkali południowy Krym, gdy ten był w ich władaniu. -Ludy tubylcze, Grecy, Nomadowie, zamieszkują te tereny na całej przestrzeni od wieków. Pochodzenie nazwy Sanacja Sanacja może pochodzić od słowa "Sanatio", czyli rzymskiego "uzdrowienie". Jest legenda u Sanatów (mieszkańców Sanacji) - "Jak Rzymianie (którzy przybyli) zobaczyli wielokulturowość i harmonie panującą na tych terenach, uznali za małe Cesarstwo Rzymskie. Uznali Sanacje i władce który w tym momencie panował, za Uzdrowicieli Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, które zacznie od Morza Czarnego, po Morze Śródziemne i reszte świata". Druga pochodzi od Słowian, którzy nazwali państwo na cześć jednego z nich, Wojtomira Mieszka z nad Sanu pierwszego władce Sanacji, prawdopodobnie od nazwy rzeki w Bieszczadach nazywa się kraj. Historia rodu Warendorp Ród Warendorp pochodzi od Wojtimira Mieszka z nad Sanu. ''thumb|400px ---- Wojtimir Mieszko z nad Sanu (z kuflem w ręce) po polowaniu, szlachta gerrmańska siedzi po lewej stronie obrazu. ---- W momencie gdy Germanie uciekali z ziem polskich, przed Słowianami, szli wzdłuż Sanu, gdzie dołączyli do ich Słowianie i inni Germanie. Później w kierunku Krymu. Ich podróż była mozolna, byli atakowani przez dzikusy i zwierzęta, głód i choroby. Nie mieli mocnego przywódcy. Dojście rodu do władzy Szlachta Germańska myślała kogo by wybrać, nie mogli się pogodzić, nie mogli wybrać, nikt danego kandytata nie chciał, osoba wybrana nie chciała się zgodzić. Do gaju w którym zebrali się, weszła grupka Słowian, rycerzy, szlachty oraz kapłanów słowiańskich. Jeden z ich kandytatów był, wcześniej wspomniany, Wojtimir Mieszko z nad Sanu. Pochodzenie nazwy Warendorp Germanie wybrali go i nazwali Warendorn, nazwa zapewne pochodzi od dwóch słów, towar cierniowy. Prawdopodobnie Germanie postawili swe rządania, dokonali wymiany, będą mogli swobodnie wyznawać swą religie, nie będą prześladowani i będą mieli wciąż swe tytuły. Wojtomir prawdopodobnie postawił takie same rządania dla swych ludzi i że będzie prawowitym władcą. Drugi człon nazwy pochodzi prawdopodobnie od zranienia dumy German, z powodu tego że Słowianin zostanie ich władcą. Nazwa z biegiem czasu mogła się zmienić w Warendorp. Stanie się władcą Sanacji W momencie gdy wszedł na teren Krymu, nie miał zbyt wielkiego oporu, albo ludzie przemieszczali się ze swym "plemieniem" nomadycznym, albo ukłaniali się przed nim, wiele wojować nie musiał. Praktycznie on zaczął kolonizować te ziemie w tym okresie czasu, czyli około V wieku n.e. Aspiracja Sanacji Aspiracją Sanacji jest stanie się potęgą nad Morzem Czarnym, mieć najpotężniejszą flotę w tym regionie świata i by centrum handlu było u nich. Handel w kólestwie W państwie przeważa produkcja wełny, prawdopodobnie dzięki równinemu terenu, sprzyjającemu hodowli owiec. W mniejszej ilości łowi się ryby i uprawia się zboże.thumb|300px|Surowce produkowane w Sanacji w 510 roku Technologia Sanacja jest minimalnie w tyle z technologią, zapewne o jedną lub dwie.frame|left|Technologia Sanacji w 593 roku. Sanacja w latach 472-505 Sanacja thumb|235px|Sanacja w roku 472 n.e.w 472 roku n.e. leżała na płw. Krymskim i w Kubaniu. Przez 33 lata państwo podbiło prawie całą linie brzegową Morza Azowskiego i leży już pod Kaukazem od strony Morza Czarnego.frame|left|Sanacja w 505 roku Sanacja w latach 505-529 Królestwo opanowało całą linie brzegową Morza Azowskiego.frame|Sanacja w 529 roku Sanacja w latach 529-594 "Bierz przykład z Sanacji. Sanacja ładnie się rozwija" Sanacja zaczęła się rozwijać w kierunku południowego Kaukazu. Kijów i Sanacja zaczęli ze sobą graniczyć.Przez co powstał spór graniczny. Sanacja rozwiązała ten problem, wypowiadając Kijowowi wojne i zabierając muframe|Sanacja po wojnie z Rusią Kijowską, rok 569. południowe ziemie. Przez co graniczy z Połockiem. Po II Wojnie z Rusią Kijowską, Sanacja odebrała rusinom ich wschodnie ziemie. W okolicach 584 roku, wybuchła wojna Połocko-Sanacka. Gdzie królestwo Sanacji ją przegrało i oddało ziemie zdobyte podczas wojny z Kijowem aż do płw. Krymu. Po wojnie z Połockiem, Sanacje zaatakowało państwo Bozok, z płw. Anatolijskiego. Bozok zyskał tereny Kaukazkie.thumb|left|305px|Sanacja, Bozok i Aquilam w 594 roku.thumb|320px|Sanacja po wojnie z Połockiem oraz inne państwa. Sanacja w latach 594-659 Sanacja miała około 609 roku bunt jednego z możnych, który chciał obalić władcę i zasiąść na tronie. Który albo doszedł do skutku albo, co jest bardziej prawdopodobne, został stłamszony, ale tego nie wiadomo. Po wojnach z Połockiem i Bozokiem, Sanacja zaczęła rozrastać się w kierunku Dolnego Donu, oddalając się od swych dwóch rywali.thumb|382px|Sanacja (642 rok), Bozok, Lionexelixia oraz część Rashidunu. Sanacja w latach 660-700 Około 678 roku Sanacja miała wojne z Bozokiem, która skończyła się oddaniem dla wroga części Noworosji. thumb|left|242px|Sanacja i ziemie zabrane przez Bozok (698 rok) Sanacja w latach 701-828 Na początku tego stulecia Sanacja zaczęła się rozrastać w kierunku Morza Kaspijskiego. thumb|Sanacja w 710 roku Ze względu na prawa dla germanów, to religia ich przetrwała, pomimo chrystianizacji w Europie. Sytuacja by odzyskać swoje dawne ziemie jest bardzo zła dla Sanacji, na południu jest Bozok który jest pod panowaniem władcy Alexandri, choć dzięki temu, jego sojusznik Umayyad nie może szerzyć swego Jihadu do Sanacji. Atak Połocku byłby dla kraju samobójstwem. W 716 roku Sanacja nie miała żadnych sojuszy. thumb|Sanacja-737 rok W 757 roku po śmierci Chrystusa, Król Bremmy rzekł: "O! Jak ładnie się Sanacja rozwinęła!". A miał racje, kraj trzymał wciąż Krym i trzymał ziemie od Morza Azowskiego po Morze Kaspijskie. W 782 roku, według map bremeńskich, kraj Sanatów zaczął graniczyć z Hunami, by za kilka lat ich pokonać. thumb|Sanacja przed wojną z Hunami w 782 roku Wiadomo że ród Warendorp był na tronie w 794, lecz nie wiadomo czy wrócili po czasie, czy stłumili bunt pretendenta z roku 609. thumb|left|Sanacja na koniec serii "Nasz Wspaniały Świat" Po roku 824, Sanacja już była wyparta z nad Morza Azowskiego (pozostało jedno miasto na Krymie Teodozja/Kaffa), a ekspansja rozpoczęła się w kierunku, a nawet za Morze Aralskie. ---- '"Sanacja odwala kapitalną robote!" - Patryk Stańczak ---- Kategoria:Blog - Nasz Wspaniały Świat (Husarz & Synojca)